1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mop, and more particular to a mop with a spinning device, which includes a clutch unit connected with a driving unit.
2. The Prior Arts
In order to easily remove water from mops, multiple mops with a spinning device are presented in the market; thereby the user can operate the spinning device to let the disk spin to remove the water from the mop.
Among the conventional mops with a spinning device, the mop having a press rod is most popular and comprises a spiral member having a spiral hole defined through the spiral member. A spiral rod inserts through the spiral hole, and a unidirectional bearing is sleeved with the spiral rod. A retractable rod has a first end connected to a mop head, and a second end tightly fitted to a first end of the spiral member. The press rod is sleeved around the spiral rod and has a first end slidably connected to the spiral member and an outside of the retractable rod. A second end of the press rod is connected to a second end of the spiral rod.
When the mop is put into a rotatable bucket and the press rod is operated downward, the retractable rod is retracted into the pressing rod to drive the spiral member to spin and move upward along the spiral rod, so as to simultaneously drive the retractable rod, the mop head and the bucket to rotate to remove the water from the mop by a centrifugal force during rotation.
The above-mentioned mops have the unidirectional bearing to be mounted to the second end of the spiral rod. When the press rod is applied a downward force, the retractable rod is retracted into the press rod. Due to the action of the unidirectional bearing, the spiral rod does not rotate; thereby the spiral member moves upward along the spiral rod to drive the retractable rod and the mop head to rotate. The centrifugal force removes the water from the mop during rotation of the mop head.
The above-mentioned mops have a different structure from the prior mops that use a foot stepping mechanism to rotate the mop head. The above-mentioned mops drive the mop head and the rotatable bucket by hand instead of by foot-stepping to rotate for removing the water therefrom; thereby dramatically reducing the manufacturing cost.
However, the above-mentioned mops comprise the spiral member, the spiral rod and the unidirectional bearing. The spiral rod and the unidirectional bearing repeatedly rotate without any buffer arrangement, so that there has a wear problem between the spiral member, the spiral rod and the unidirectional bearing, which affects the operation of the mops and reduces the lifetime thereof.